


Coping

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The entire SGC had been badly shaken. Their trusted protector who had patched them up numerous times both in mind and body was gone.  
SG1 had been given 2 weeks downtime due to them bring the team present when it happened. Also because it's members were considered the closest with the beloved doctor.  
Jack was angrily trying to dress when Sam entered his room. "Are you ok?" He yanked his shirt down and exhaled. "Yeah Carter, the commander if this mission has a flesh wound and a person vital to this operation is dead but other than that I'm great."  
She stared wrordlessly at him as her tears fell. She turned to leave. " I'm sorry to have bothered you sir" she choked out. "Sam?" She stopped, "sir?" He walked within inches if her. "Cmere" he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her neck. "God, what if it'd been you" she thought. He pulled back and she realized she had said it.

She pulled away from him, turned and ran. "SAM!" he called out but couldn't keep up, his wound wouldn't let him. "DAMNIT" he cursed hitting the wall. He was being discharge when Daniel arrived to drive him home. "Seen Sam?" A voice from the background said " I just saw her running from the base..." They looked and saw Siler in with another injury. "Running?" Silers head nodded. Jack and Daniel looked at each other "it's freezing outside" Daniel muttered "yeah and this isn't going to end with a jog, Cmon."Jack took off. They got up to Daniels jeep, head towards the lake and follow it. Daniel looked at Jack. "She told me once I'd she's ever upset check the nearest water source, it's her comfort. Even if it's freezing which is what's worrying me." They took off tearing thru town Daniel spotted her running at full speed. Jack could tell by her movements that not all Sam's brain was giving her info this was pure fight or flight. Both their hearts and mouths dropped when she turned towards the bridge. "GO DANIEL GO!" Jack screamed. They watched in horror as she grabbed the guardrail and flung herself up and over until the freezing cold water below.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"JACK YOU CANT" Daniel yelled but he was talking to air. Before he even completely stopped jack was out, up and over splashing into the icy water. She surfaced first a distance away c unaware he was there. She started to swim away when she was pulled under powerfully. He held her til she stopped struggling then headed up.  
Breaking through the surface coughing and gagging thru the cold. She yelled loudly "NO NO LET ME GO DAMNIT LEMME GO. " She began to fight. He stopped swimming and spun her. "ARE YOU TRYING TO DIE? ARE YOU???" " BETTER ME THAN HER OR YOU!" She returned looking dead into his eyes. He was enraged. "WHAT DID YOU SAY" he asked shaking her. "PEOPLE NEEDED HER SIR, PEOPLE NEED YOU, GO TO ANY UNIVERSITY YOU'LL FIND A BUNCH OF ME. He stared at her, he couldn't do anything else. "GUYS GET OUTTA THERE! Daniel called from shore. Without a word jack released Sam and they headed towards shore.  
When they finally made it out if the water Sam laid on the ground sobbing. Jack looked in about 5 different forms of shock. "Take care of her Daniel" Jack said softly adding "and yourself" as he walked away. His mind spun. "She thinks she's replaceable, she thinks she not important" he had tears running down his face.

He called Hammond that night and told him that he won't be returning from medical leave he wasn't fit for command anymore.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

"HE WHAT??" Sam yelled forgetting it was a General she was yelling at. " Please sit Major." She did as requested ignoring the tears she was unable to stop.  
"Colonel O'Neill feels he has lost touch with his command, and after his current injury has decided to put his papers in. Hammond held a file containing the retirement paperwork.  
"General, would you consider holding that for a short time?" Sam asked without looking up. "If she hadn't said it I was gonna" Daniel added. "Indeed" Tealc also. The general gave a small smile. "I'm very glad to hear that. You all have a week now, contact me if you need longer. The thank you, Sir came in unison.  
Jack sat by his fireplace in Minnesota unaware of what was coming. All he could think wa how could she think she's replaceable? I'd die without her. How can she think that?  
It was actually starting to get warmer and he knew the water would be freezing he needed a workout which for him had always been run 5 miles to town, then swim back. He changed and headed out trying to clear his head. Meanwhile the rest of SG1 where entering town and decided to stop at the store.  
The boys were inside but sam had this feeling that he was close, very close. She went out and looked around. She spotted him running along the road and was preparing to intercept when he turned towards the bridge

She watched and waited expecting him to turn back to the store. Instead he stretched briefly and climbed up and over the rail. She was frozen for a minute then reached into the Jeep and scrawled a quick note. " Meet you there, it's ok Sam" and off she went. When she reached the bridge he was about half a mile away. She climbed the rail and jumped. Jack stopped upon hearing the impact and waited a minute. Suddenly she popped up right in front of him.  
"CARTER WHAT THE HELL?" She stared at him. "Did you really expect me....US not to do anything? What is all this about?" He looked deep at her. "You read the report I'm sure" he said then turned and continued on. She was pissed, and took off after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She was in her element and easily overtook him gliding over him and forcing him under. Then she grabbed him and dove fast before he could fight. He grabbed her head and kissed her, she was too distracted to continue the dive and he took over moving them topside.  
They surfaced just before the blackness took over. "Fuck Sam" he croaked as he took shuddering breaths. She started sobbing violently "why jack? Why did you leave me? "WHY DAMNIT WHY?" She wrapped around his neck still sobbing and shaking "why, why, why" she whispered. " You said you were replaceable, that there are many like you...there is NO ONE like you Samantha no one, ever.

She was speechless, "that's not true." He found himself getting angry but a question rose in his mind "why Sam? Why are you convinced you're so easily replaceable?" She tried to duck her head but he wouldn't let her. He placed his hand under her chin and softly moved her to look at him "why?" He whispered.

"I know how to read jack, that's my "special" gift. I read and am able to understand alot of things that's it. Anyone can do that... everyone says so." He didn't say anything, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Whose everyone?" He asked. Her eyes dropped again and she tried pushing away from him but he had her tightly.Let go SIR, please" He tightened his grip. " Please let me go!" He shook his head "no Samantha" she kept squirming and he wrapped one arm around her and brought the other up to cup her face. "NO IM SORRY DON'T!"  
He stopped cold, she thought he was going to hit her.. "Sam god ill never hurt you, has someone hit you?" Her hands flew to her mouth as she sobbed to stifle the sound "quiet, quiet, quiet, ssshh" She was soothing herself. He couldn't take it anymore, she wouldn't talk but he was gonna find out. He cradled her in his arms and started the last length to the cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

His mind spun how could he have been blind to the fact that someone was hitting his Sam. Hers raced and suddenly she started begging him to let her go. She was sorry, she'd never be nosy again, she'd leave as soon as he released her anything just PLEASE don't hurt me sir please. She started screaming and sobbing " please sir please please let go pleas sir I'll do anything please Pete no... " He stopped and turned her to face him. "SAM! SAM! SAMANTHA OPEN YOUR EYES THATS AN ORDER!!" He shook her slightly and she cracked them open tears pouring out.  
"WHO AM I SAM?" She blinked and swallowed her chest hitching. "Jack" she said. He softened a bit "would I ever hurt you?" She shook her head. "But he does.." she shook again and whispered "did.....left him." She brought her eyes to his and calmly said "please let me go, there are marks on my back, this is hurting" Her tone was different, broken. She had given up, currently going thru the daily motions like a good soldier. He released her "please don't leave, stay with me" She nodded and they slowly headed to his dock.  
He helped her up and into the house. "Let me see....if it's infected we'll have to get some medicine for you. Please?" She had a hollow far away look in her eyes that he didn't like at all. She didn't care who saw any more she unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the ground.

Jack stifled a sob mixed with a growl. Just then Daniel and Tealc arrived and stared at what they saw. Sam's tiny body was riddled with marks ranging from what looked like belt buckles to whips maybe to plain human handprints. He shot the others a look to say shut up not now.  
He took a blanket from the couch and wrapped her in it and his arms. Her forehead rested on his chin. "Sam, back in the lake you called me Pete, did he do this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> EXPLICIT WARNING HERE

There was no response from her. "Samantha? You tell me or i find out myself you know I will"  
She raised her eyes to his again " yes.. " Jack guided her to the couch glancing at the others to follow but let her talk. "Don't leave Sir, the only thing that kept me going was knowing you would be there after he hurt me." Jack coughed back the tears. "How long Sam? What did he do?"  
She sighed, this was gonna be the longest night if her life. "Almost immediately.... when I'm asleep....I'm totally unaware and defenseless."  
They all were speechless. He attacked her in a place where she was supposed to be safe. "Why didn't you say anything?" Daniel asked softly. "It was my problem...all I had to do was stay away from home. I stayed on base, one of you was always there protecting me even if you didn't know it."  
Jack slumped to his knees "I'm sorry Sam, god I'm so sorry please forgive me." She looked at him confused " I'm your CO it's my job to know when something is wrong, I didn't, god help me I didn't, I failed you I...." He was stopped by her fingers lightly touching his most recent injury. " You've been busy " " yes but never that busy...he made you think you're replaceable...you are a precious rare treasure Sam...you know I can't live without you right?

She tried to turn away, he wouldn't let her "right??" No response "oh my god what has he done to you baby?" Sam's chin wobbled at the endearment. Jack addressed Daniel and Tealc not taking his eyes off Sam. "Guys we need supplies can you take care of that please?" They both nodded and left silently.  
She was shivering he didn't know if it was from the lake or something else. Without a word he picked her up and headed to the bathroom. The shower sprang to life and he sat her on the vanity to undress her. Her arms and legs fell limp as he looked at her. "It's going to be ok baby, you're safe come back to me." He stepped back and removed his clothes then gathered her close and stepped in the tub. He sat with her in his lap while water poured down on them. Only now was jack noticing the marks. She had huge red welts up and down her back and sides. Along with deep bruises on her torso and bruises the exact shape of fingers on her breast. After that he stopped looking, feeling sick himself.

"You don't have to sir" he ignored her and picked up the soap gently caressing her body. "It's jack and yes I do, relax." By the time he finished she was almost asleep from the comfort and love she got from him. He wrapped her in a towel and went to the bedroom cradling her in his arms. Suddenly he felt the tiniest breath of s kiss on his neck. "Sam, what are you doing?" He pulled back and caught her eyes. "You keep saying I'm irreplaceable" she leaned into his ear "I need you to show me.." His eyes went almost black with desire. She pulled his mouth to hers and latched making love to his mouth while he explored her body.<. He sat on the edge of the bed and had her straddle him bringing her legs around his waist trapping his length between them. She rocked back and forth rubbing him between her legs while still kissing him. He was going insane, he gently reached under her arms and lifted her enough to be just over him. "Sam?" He moaned around her mouth. "Yes" she whispered and he slowly lowered her until fully inside her. She took small gasps of air making little noises on the exhales. She started shaking "you ok?" He asked concerned. "Too much, gasp, too much" he held her close. "Relax your muscles baby it's ok relax deep breaths" he started caressing her wounds taking his tongue and licking and kissing each one. He felt her start to relax on him


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything, purely fanfic
> 
> EXPLICIT RATING

She moaned when she felt him jump and quiver inside her. She locked her ankles behind him and looked into his eyes. " Move with me jack, make me feel you please" He framed her face and kissed her hard then pulled back a bit to lock eyes with her as he started thrusting.  
She screamed and closed her eyes, "no baby open up, look at me Sam." She forced them open tears streaming out.

Their eyes never left each other as they thrust against each other. She felt him growing larger pressing against her cervix. "Sam, come with me please. I can't hold out" she reached between them and played with her clit, her eyes still locked with his. "Oh God hurry baby!" She increased her speed feeling her release begin. "Come, she said come, it'll make meee....AAHHH" She trailed off as he jumped and exploded inside her. He lunged for her mouth, she screamed and followed him.

She wrapped hers arms tightly around him and started shaking "please don't leave me, please god don't leave, please, I'll do anything please, please, please..." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he held her gently rocking while still inside her.

"Sam ssshh, ssshh it's ok im here. You're ok now." She calmed slightly so he took a chance "hey look at me, she pulled back, you'll do anything?" She nodded her chest hitching. "Leave Him!" She instantly rose causing them both to groan at the withdrawal and marched to the phone. Without hesitation she dialed and hit speaker. Pete answered "SAM? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THENEXT TIME YOU DIDN'T COME HOME.." She instantly blew "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!!" Jack smirked a little impressed. "IM THRU WITH YOU, HOW DARE YOU HIT ME, EVEN TOUCH ME! I AM NOT YOUR POSSESSION NOR YOUR FUCK DOLL OR PUNCHING BAG." Pete tried to talk. "I SAID SHUT UP! I WILL BE CALLING THE AUTHORITIES ON YOU FOR ASSAULTING A OFFICER" she took a breath, "we are done I want you gone completely and if you don't I will press charges, I'll be back in 2 days, I want all of your stuff and you gone, is that understood?" She waiting. "Stop talking, I only want to hear one thing, that you understand......pause....thank you goodbye." She hung up the phone and sagged to her knees. He was beside her immediately. He couldn't suppress the pride he felt. She was shuddering, tears falling. "1st time telling him off?" She nodded. " You did terrific" he gathered her in a hug " he can't hurt you anymore, never ever again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She smiled thru her tears, he kissed her gently trying to convey how proud he was. "Sam say it for me, I need to hear it from your mouth." She looked down for a minute, wiped her eyes and lifted her chin to look him straight his beautiful brown eyes inhaled deeply and said in a strong, sure voice " I AM IRREPLACEABLE" he gathered her to him in the kind of hug that you could feel your problems leave you. He smiled when he heard her giggle. He pulled back to look at a truly mischievous face. "What?" He asked. "Cmon I wanna be crazy" she said pushing herself up and grabbing his hand she took off thru the cabin and out the door. He knew where they were headed, damn this was gonna be cold.  
"YAY!!" She shrieked as she lept off the dock plunging into the water. He followed knowing it was insane but also she needed it. They both shot thru the surface yelling at the cold but laughing none the less. He could touch bottom giving him slight advantage and he used it hurling water towards her in sheets. She lunged towards him hoping to knock him off balance, it worked he slid under with her somersaulting in the way down.  
They both were cursing the need for air and breaking the moment but the surfaced winded but laughing. Daniel and Tealc pulled up and were witnessing this. Boy, can't wait for his explanation..." Daniel said,. Tealc inclined his head, "indeed."

The guys walked to the edge of the dock watching them. "You two are crazy you realize that right?" Jack and Sam looked at each other and both jumped up Sam leeched on Daniel, Jack grabbed Tealc and they all went in.  
Daniel and T surfaced and looked at each other then lunged towards jack and Sam who tried to flee but didn't quite make it. Again they all went down. All 4 shot to the surface giggling and yelling at each other.


End file.
